


Video Games

by HorologiumParadox



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorologiumParadox/pseuds/HorologiumParadox
Summary: You used to think heaven ain't close to a place like Earth, but maybe heaven is a place on Earth withhim.[DirkJohn oneshot, domestic fluff.]
Relationships: John Egbert/Dirk Strider
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Video Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheeryPsycho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeryPsycho/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sine-Cosine qua non Intersections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026377) by [cheeryPsycho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeryPsycho/pseuds/cheeryPsycho), [HorologiumParadox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorologiumParadox/pseuds/HorologiumParadox). 



> For Mar. <3
> 
> Inspired by [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cE6wxDqdOV0).
> 
> Sketch for this work at the end.

Dirk’s eyelashes are really pale.

You’re not really surprised it took you so long to notice that. In fact, the realization doesn’t even graze your mind. You are just looking down at your lap, where his head currently rests, and thinking that the color of his lashes is really light. They’re pretty long, too, the tips touching the start of the lower part of a scar that intersects his left eye.

“I can almost physically feel you staring, John,” he says, and this does actually surprise you. “I know I’m endgame tooth-rotting eye candy, but please try to keep the drool inside your mouth.”

You cackle out a high-spirited laugh and run a hand through his hair. “I’m not drooling, idiot.” You pause, pondering. “Yet, anyways.”

Dirk snorts and smirks, his eyes still closed, voice lazy and deep, a stretch more than his usual droning. “Let’s keep it that way for now. What is it?”

You blink, looking back up at the TV screen. There’s a _Revengers_ movie on, one you suggested yourself and proceeded to ignore minutes later in favor of ogling your stupidly handsome boyfriend.

In your defense, you weren’t expecting his sudden bout of neediness and were caught off guard when he just sprawled on the couch and lied down his head on your lap. What were you supposed to do, _neglect him_? It’s distracting. 

Not that you’re exactly complaining.

“Your eyes. I’d never realized just how blond your eyelashes are.”

“Well… yeah, I’m a natural platinum blond, believe it or not. I mean, you’ve even seen the carpet.” Dirk’s eyes slide open a crack, eyebrows raising in amusement. “Did you expect something else?”

Despite yourself and everything you two have done in that regard, you still giggle, half flustered, half proud of your… shenanigans so far. “Jesus, Dirk, I’m just making a comment! Is it a federal crime to admire your boyfriend now?”

“During the screening of a poorly adapted blockbuster movie you practically begged him to watch with you, it is, yes,” he drawls, to which you flick his shoulder. Dirk barely reacts, just closing his eyes again. If anything, he actually relaxes more into you.

“You’re such an ass. You’re not even watching it, either!” Your face seems to be locked into a wide grin. “And it was just for a second. Besides, I was still _listening_ to it.”

Dirk makes a noncommittal noise and breathes out a long sigh. You go back to focusing on the movie and idly card your fingers through his hair, so weakly styled that his bangs are mostly sticking out in weird angles over his forehead. You pull them back and mess them up, expecting a complaint.

You repeat the motion, but nothing happens. You huff out a quiet laugh, but turn towards the screen once more.

The movie manages to sustain your attention for roughly three minutes before your thoughts take a different turn again. You’ve been away on a business trip for a few days, playing as an accompanying pianist to some moderately renowned singer on tour. It was nice and the pay was totally worth it, but you’re glad to be back home and reunited with Dirk again. The nights can get pretty cold in an empty bed.

It seems you weren’t the only one to think that, but you find it unlikely that Dirk will be the one to bring that sort of thing up first, even after years together. Such a huge doofus.

You chew on your lip and idly watch the movie unfold. In reality, you’ve watched this one already, but you wanted to do a rerun with the fun addition of Dirk’s ironic commentary. Seems he isn’t really inspired today. That’s fair, you would also rather just enjoy his company, no matter the mood.

Moth-man pulls a classic stunt Dirk would absolutely turn his nose at and call clichèd so you open your mouth to point out the sheer badassery just to throw the bait, but at the very first enunciation, the man _jolts_ on your lap and you look down in surprise to find him rubbing his eyes.

“Oh, sorry,” you lower your voice instinctively, then backtrack. “Wait... were you _sleeping_?”

At that, Dirk actually looks embarrassed. Figures, now that you think about it. After you arrived home from your plane trip early in the morning to find him up and running, you had a hard time believing he’d ‘just woken up’ as the accused claimed.

You have no idea why he’s still weird about his sleeping schedule, since you’re hardly entitled to nag him about it yourself. But then again, you guess that’s just Dirk Strider for you.

“Not exactly.” You immediately know that’s bullshit from the way his voice drags past his lips. “Jus’ restin’ my eyes.”

“Aren’t you a bit young to say that?” You chuckle, endeared. A word you would never use out loud. “Were you up all night again?”

Dirk grunts something akin to a confirmation. “Got involved with a project. Wanted to finish it before you got back.”

The admission makes something in your chest clench. Your mouth twists into a wide smile, your front teeth poking out to dig into your lower lip. He’s such a fucking sap, and he never even admits it.

It can’t hurt to tease him a bit about it. “Aw, you planned to dedicate yourself full-time to me once I got back?” You see his eyebrow twitch and you swear there is a darker patch of color on his cheeks. “That’s kinda gay, Dirk.”

He actually laughs at that, scarred lips parting into a crooked smile that makes your heart skip a beat every time. “Well shit, John, I’ve got news for you.” Dirk shifts in his lap to face up, cranking his fire amber eyes open. “I’m pretty fucking packed on gayness. Got the whole set, knee-high boots, k-pop poster, rainbow dildo. Even scored myself a hot twink.”

You roll your eyes, but take no real offense, as always. You had it coming, anyway. “You’ll have to introduce me sometime.”

Dirk’s smile falls slightly. Barely a second later, he’s reaching a hand up to your nape to pull you into a kiss as relaxed as he feels. It’s a statement, too, but you don’t want to think about that right now.

After he pulls back, he settles more comfortably back on your lap, eyes flitting shut. “Sorry. I’ll go to bed in a sec.”

“No, it’s fine!” You say, even before your brain registers it. “You can stay here and rest if you want. You look tired.”

“So do you.”

“Yeah, but I don’t want you to go away yet,” you argue. And, while you’re at it, “I missed you.”

You feel rather than hear when Dirk’s breath catches in his throat for a millisecond. Your heart floods with mixed feelings because you know the reason emotional honesty gets to him. You two have history, and Dirk has an even longer, shittier history of his still. You idly trace the faint lines of healed skin on his face.

His fingers tighten on your leg, thumb stroking your thigh over your pants. “...Alright. I’ll stay a while.”

So he does. You keep half-watching the movie, but you are more interested in Dirk’s increasingly deeper breathing, the tips of his hair tickling your long fingers, his heat on your lap.

You met each other in less than favorable circumstances, but you’re glad you did it at all. Unlike your sister Jane, you don’t have that high an ambition, so you’re more than fine with leading a life like this, just enjoying your boyfriend’s presence every night, exercising your passion, hanging out with your friends, living one day at a time. You’ve been through enough bullshit. You’ve _both_ been through enough bullshit.

In any case, right now, there’s nowhere else you’d rather be.

As your mind starts wandering, you realize you’re glad to still be alive. 

...Maybe heaven is a place on Earth, after all.

Your muscles are settling in, your eyes are drooping, your head is having a hard time staying upright. The movie still plays, close to the end sequence, but you can barely even hear it anymore. Your hand stills and slumps on Dirk’s head.

The last thought you can recall before drifting off is that you are really fucking in love with this man.

**Author's Note:**

> The setting I idealized for this fic is me and Mar's ongoing RP/fic [Sine-Cosine qua non Intersections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026377/chapters/65979286), BUT it's not exactly "canon" since I wrote it by myself. Consider this more like a snippet of a possibility, hehe.


End file.
